Herr Graf
Herr Graf, bürgerlich Johannes Graf' (5. April 1996)'' ist ein deutscher YouTuber. Von Januar 2011 bis Juli 2018 erstellte er klassische Let's Play Video. Heute macht er auf seinem Kanal verschiedene Projekte und Formate auf die er gerade lust hat. Zu dem ist er mittlerweile unter die Livestreamer gegangen. Person Herr Graf gibt nur wenige Informationen über sein Privatleben preis. Es ist nur bekannt, dass er Johannes heißt und in Bayern wohnt. Geschichte Let's Plays In seinen ersten Let's Plays hatte er nur seine Stimme aufgenommen. Danach verwendete er Musik im Hintergrund, aus Spielen wie Zelda: A Link to the Past, Super Mario Bros. 3 etc. Seit dem Let's Play von Super Mario 64 verzichtete er auf Nintendo Musik und verwendete ab dem 20.10.2011 Songs von 5xL Beats, später kamen auch Lieder von Michael Schuldt und dann doch wieder von Nintendo hinzu. Seit Ende Juli bis Oktober 2012 verwendete er in fast jedem Part das Lied The Ocarina of Time von GaMetal, was ein 13-Minütiges Zelda-Medley ist. Vom 20. Oktober 2011 bis zum 1. Januar 2015 war in jedem Video seiner Videos, meistens unten links, sein Kanallogo zu sehen. Am Anfang eines Let's Plays ist immer ein kurzes Intro zu sehen. Wenn ein Let's Play endet, erscheint ein Outro in dem der Graf auf zwei andere Let's Plays verweist. Laut eigenen Angaben vom Graf soll dies bezwecken, dass man mit dem Intro, wie bei einem Film, eingeführt wird und am Ende noch mal schön ausklingend das Let's Play auf sich wirken lassen kann. Seit dem 5. Oktober 2012 ist in seinen Videos der Ingamesound zu hören. Desweiteren erschienen von Oktober 2012 bis Januar 2013 fast täglich zwei Videos am Tag. Dieses System gab es vom 15.01. bis 13.05.2013 nicht mehr, da sein PC kaputt ging und somit nur schwer Videos produziert werden konnten. Seit dem 20.01.2013 gab es täglich einen Part. Vom 21.01.2013 - 23.04.2013 gab es keine Let's Play-Parts mehr, da auch sein Ersatz-PC kaputt ging. Ostern 2013 (31. März) gründete er einen neuen Kanal auf dem einige alte Videos zu sehen sind. Der Betrieb des Kanals ging im Oktober 2014, mit der Veröffentlichung eines noch nie veröffentlichten Videos, zu Ende. Zum 21. Oktober 2013 entschied er sich dazu, im Normalfall nur noch 1 Video am Tag hochzuladen, da er weniger Zeit hätte. Der Graf betont immer wieder, dass er sich selbst nicht als Nintendo-Let's Player sieht, da er auch Spiele wie z.B. Mafia 1 & 2 gespielt hat. Der Graf gibt sich bei seinen neueren Videos große Mühe bei den Thumbnails und den Videobeschreibungen. Am 17.05.2016 kündigte der Graf an, in seinen Videos auf Werbeunterbrechungen zu verzichten. Werbung gibt nur noch am Anfang & am Ende eines Videos. Am 21.01.2018 kündigte der Graf in einem offenem Brief das Ende seiner "klassischen" Let's Plays im Laufe des Jahres 2018 an. Am 07.07.2018 veröffentlichte er sein letztes Let's Play Video. Fortan sollen auf seinem Kanal nur noch Livestreams, Projekte mit anderen Mitspielern und verschiedene Format kommen. Am 11.01.2019 fing Herr Graf wieder mit Let's Plays an. Jeder Part beginnt nun mit einem kurzen Rückblick auf die vorherige Folge. Desweiteren setzt er in den neuen Let's Plays auf mehr Schnitts und auf eine Facecam in jedem Part. Wenn Verfügbar, zeigt er in den Let's Plays gelegentlich auch Fanarts ein, die ihm zugeschickt werden können. Kanal Anfangs waren die Let's Plays unter dem Kanal Devilmerchandise zu finden. Der Kanalwechsel auf seinen neuen Kanal LPPapaJoe; ''später ''Der Papa fand im Juli 2011 aufgrund von 2 Strikes statt. Im Herbst 2017 wurde der Kanal in Herr Graf umbenannt. Von April 2014 - April 2015 stand sein Kanal unter dem Motto der Zauberei (designtechnisch gesehen). Seit Dezember 2015 hat er einen neuen PC. Der Graf hat angekündigt, dass die Qualität der Videos nun deutlich besser wird. Netzwerk Seit März 2014 ist er Partner bei TGN. Seitdem ist bei fast jedem Video Werbung geschaltet. Desweiteren hat Der Graf zur Ankündigung von Mafia III im August 2016, ein Video für den TGN Deutschland-Kanal produziert, in dem er einen Rückblick auf die zwei Vorgängerspiele wagte. Herr Graf hat ende 2017 zum Juli 18 bei TGN aufgrund von unzufriedenheit gekündigt. Da Youtube im Februar das Partnerprogramm umstrukturiert hatte und der Graf den Anforderung nicht mehr entsprechen konnte, löste TGN die Partnerschaft bereits Mitte Februar 2018 auf. Formate Let's Test thumb|Offizielles Logo → Hauptartikel: Let's Test Das Format enstand im Rahmen seines Adventskalenders 2012. Anfang Januar 2013 endete die erste Staffel. Im Mai wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das Format eine zweite Staffel bekommt, welche von August - September wöchentlich veröffentlicht wurde. Das Format besteht aus 6 Staffeln mit insgesamt 60 Folgen. Die 6. Staffel war die letzte Staffel des Formats. * 01. Dezember 2012 - 21.04.2016 Let's History Von Januar bis April 2013 war sein PC defekt. Aus dieser Not erfand er, durch eine Idee eines Freundes, das Format Let's History, in welcher er meist die Geschichte von Videospiel-(charakteren) erzählt. Die erste Staffel wurde zwischen März und April wöchentlich veröffentlicht. Anfang April wurde bekannt gegeben, dass es eine zweite Staffel geben wird, welche auch gleichzeitig die letzte sein soll. *05.03.2013 - 02.07.2014 Am 02. Dezember 2018 kam eine Bonusepisode raus, in der Herr Graf seinen kompletten Werdegang erzählt und seinen Namen verrät. Let's Talk About... Deluxe → Hauptartikel:'' Let's Talk About... Deluxe'' Nachdem Graf im August 2018 aufgrund von verschiedenen Differenzen mit Dreilogy die Community verlassen hatte, wurde zeitgleich auch das gemeinsame Format '''Dreilogy und Graf '''eingestellt. Das Format war ein Podcast, welchen er zusammen mit Dreilogy moderierte. In jthumb|Let's Talk About... Deluxe eder Folge gab es Gäste, welche aus der Community der beiden stammen. Graf betreibt das Format seit 31. Dezember 2019 in Eigenregie unter dem Titel '''Let's Talk About... Deluxe weiter. Der Titel bassiert auf eine Anspielung an seinen ersten Podcast und Nintendos Wii U zu Switch Ports. Der Podcast wird seit 08. Juni 2019 auch auf Spotify veröffentlicht. Nachdem Graf im August 2018 aufgrund von verschiedenen Differenzen mit Dreilogy die Community verlassen hatte, wurde zeitgleich auch das Format eingestellt. Graf betreibt das Format seit 31. Dezember 2019 in eigene Regie unter dem Titel Let's Talk About... Deluxe weiter. Der Titel bassiert auf eine Anspielung an seinen ersten Podcast und Nintendos Wii U zu Switch Ports. Der Podcast wird seit 08. Juni 2019 auch auf Spotify veröffentlicht. Außerdem ist 'Dreilogy und Graf '''das Nachfolgerformat von '''Let's Talk About... '''was ein von Der Graf moderierter Podcast war. Nach 20 Folgen und 5 Staffeln endete das Format. Glitchky Bei Glitchky stellt er verschiedene Glitches vor. Bisher gibt es zwei Folgen. Die Grafschaft Im Oktober 2016 gründete er zusammen mit dem Youtuber Dreilogy die Community ''DreiGrafis. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Discordserver auf dem Zuschauer mit anderen Zuschauern oder den beiden in Kontakt treten konnten. Desweiteren gab es auch Communityaktionen wie z.B. Mario Kart 8 Turniere. Im August 2018 trennte sich Graf aufgrund von persönlichen Differenzen von Dreilogy und gründete seine eigene Communtity Die Grafschaft und erstellte einen neuen Discordserver. Herr Graf und Dreilogy haben sich im Januar 2019 wieder versöhnt und planen wieder Projekte zusammen. DualBattle Im Juli 2016 gründete er zusammen mit den Youtubern Paddomime, Shimtex & Millemannkua den Kanal DualBattle. Auf dem Kanal werden in Single- & Multiplayergames gegeneinander angetreten. Millemannkua und Shimtex haben das Projekt mittlerweile verlassen. Als Nachfolger von Millemannkua wurde Dreilogy verpflichtet. DualBattle soll im Laufe des Jahres 2018 eingestellt werden. Sonstiges * Schon von Anfang an gibt es eine Homepage, auf der alle Projekte inklusive Playlist zu finden waren. Diese Seite wird seit April 2014 nicht mehr betrieben. * Bei seinen alten Videos kam es öfter mal vor, dass im Videotitel nicht Let's Play, sondern Let's Show stand. Bei diesen Videos gibt es keinen Kommentar. Dies hat er gemacht, wenn sein Mikrofon kaputt oder er krank war. Heute kommt das nicht mehr vor. * Im Dezember 2012 gab es zwei Adventskalender auf seinem Kanal. Der eine war mit verschiedenen Spielen gefüllt, bei dem anderen zeigte er täglich, was sich im Adventskalender von Battlefield Heroes verbirgt. * Seine Konsolen Gameplays nimmt er mit der Elgato HD60 Pro auf, vorher hatte er dafür die Avermedia Gamecapture HD II und davor einen Grabber verwendet. Besondere Veranstaltungen Am 10. Januar 2014 gab es, zum Finale von Mafia, beim Graf einen Mafia-Tag. An diesem Tag veröffentlichte er 2 Parts des Mafia-LPs und eine Folge von Let's Test "Mafia II". Vom 31.10.2014 bis 02.11.2014 fand zum Start von Mario Kart 8, ein großes Mario Kart 8-Wochenende auf seinem Kanal statt. In dieser Zeit veröffentlichte er insgesamt 4 Parts (2x Freitag, 1x Samstag & 1x Sonntag) des LPs. Vom 08.10. bis 15.10.2016 gab es zum Release von Mafia 3 täglich einen Part. Am 1. Wochenende kamen pro Tag 2 Parts online. Seit dem 01. Februar 2019 veranstaltet Herr Graf an jedem ersten Freitag im Monat die Community Night. Hier werden im Livestream zusammen mit der Community verschiedene Mutliplayergames gespielt. Jeder hat die Möglichkeit, wenn dieser das Spiel besitzt, beim Stream mitzuwirken. Zusätzliche Links Hier findest du alle aktuelle, abgeschlossene, pausierte & geplante Let's Plays vom Grafen. Kategorie:Geboren 1996 Kategorie:Gründung 2011 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutschsprachig